Terms
There are many phrases and words used in Magience that are common for the people within the world to understand, yet may be confusing or unusual for the reader. So here's a list of terms and what they mean. If you have come across a term somewhere that you can't understand, feel free to leave it in a comment and it will be defined ASAP if doing so will not cause spoilers. Ability Something an individual has the potential to do. They are passive and activate when certain conditions are met. Caster One who uses magic actively. Also the member of a party whose job it is to cast spells. Usually does a considerable amount of damage if not the most. Character The avatar with which you move around within the game world. DPS Damage-Per-Second. Basically, the member of a party who does the most damage to a monster. Casters, Melee, and Ranged fighters all fall within this category. DOT Damage Over Time. Usually in reference to ailments or spells that, rather than do damage immediately, do damage slowly over time. EXP Experience gained, either by performing actions or defeating monsters, which helps increase a Character's level. Field A shorthand term referring to any part of the Magience world that is not a city/town/village, palace/castle, large body of water, or dungeon. May or may not be actual fields, and can refer to an area that CONTAINS a dungeon, city, lake, etc but not the actual things themselves. Flaw A flaw is something that hinders an individual that they have little to no control over. Grinding Grinding is the act of killing monsters over and over to gain EXP or items. Very time-consuming and tedious, but particularly effective if you're trying to learn or perfect skills and spells. Grind Zones An area, such as a dungeon or specific area in the field, which is popularly used by Players to grind monsters. Also known as a "Hunting Ground". Guild A collection of five or more people who share a common goal or interest. They are similar to a party, though they have many key differences. Guilds require a base of operations, a large start-up fee, and adherence to certain guidlines, while parties do not have such restrictions. Healer Someone who focuses on supporting and healing their allies. HP Health Points. Used to measure the amount of Health someone or something has. Never a set number, and is instead a percentage based on how healthy someone is when at their best. Highest is 100%, if it drops to 0% the person or creature dies. HOT Heal Over Time. Instead of healing immediately, the heal is applied over a period of time. This is usually seen in the form of regeneration spells meant to maintain health during a tough battle. Magic The art of manipulating reality through spells using mana. Magience The name of the game. Often used to talk about the game world in general, though only Players use the term since it's not the official name of the game world. Mana The mysterious force flowing through all things. Manipulation of this force is what allows magic to happen. Melee One who attacks up close, either unarmed or with close-combat weapons such as swords or axes. MP Mana points. MP is usually used by Players to refer to mana. If something is capable of using magic it will have an MP bar. Mob A killable creature or enemy being. Usually refers to monsters or beasts. Monster An unusual creature, usually with magical capabilities, that differs from normal beasts due to appearance, habit, or even intelligence. NPC Non-Player Character. Any sentient being who isn't a Character controlled by a Player. Party A group of 3-6 people who join forces for one reason or another. Usually to make leveling up faster/easier or simply because it's safer than going alone. PK Player-Killer. Someone who kills other Player characters. Usually, this term is used towards those who take pleasure in killing players, or those who only go after characters of a much lower level. PKK Player-Killer-Killer. Someone who hunts Player-Killers. They're usually looked upon favorably, since they hunt down people who are, essentially, jerks. Player The person controlling the Character. Potion A mana-infused liquid substance. It can be applied to wounds, thrown at enemies, or a character can drink it, all to different effects. PvP PvP stands for Player-Versus-Player; a form of combat in which, as the name suggests, two or more players fight each other rather than mobs. This may or may not be consensual combat. Race A '''Race '''in Magience is defined as a sentient species slightly humanoid in nature who share a culture with others of their kind. This is because all races are actually decended from humans, who the Riaritians refer to as Ancients. Ranged Refers to those who attack from a distance, such as archers, who are not casters. Respawn Refers to when a Character returns to life after dying. Can also refer to when a monster reappears in a place where a monster of the same type has previously been killed. Skill Something that an individual can do based on things they're taught. Never consumes Mana. Spawn Refers to when a Character returns to life after dying. Can also be used to refer to specific points where monsters typically appear. Spell Something that uses mana to manipulate reality as the caster desires. Takes great control and concentration. Tank One whose job it is to draw mob's attention so the rest of their allies can finish them off. Does very little damage compared to the DPS, but takes the least amount of damage in turn. Have many skills that allow them to draw enemy focus and make them seem more threatening. Category:FAQ